Link goes to the Australian Outback!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link is transported to the Australian Outback and meets the Kucha tribe from Survivor 2! Rated PG for hunting scenes.


Link goes to the Australian Outback! Based on the video game and the reality show, Survivor 2!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters or the show in the fanfic. Plus, I kind of added some stuff to Survivor 2. Just you know.  
  
  
Link was out riding Epona through the fields of Hyrule Field one sunny morning. He took in the fresh air as Epona galloped through hills and meadows. Suddenly, he came upon a secret grotto he had never seen before. He examined it closely as he dismounted from Epona.  
  
"Gee, I never saw this grotto before," he said to himself as he knelt down near the hole in the ground. "Wonder what's in it." Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell inside the grotto!  
  
KUCHA TRIBE - day 14  
  
"You know, Nick," said Alicia. "You are just TOO LAZY to do anything!"  
  
"Well, I helped Michael get the pig and kill," Nick said.  
  
"You helped Michael get the pig. You helped Michael cut a chicken's head off, but did you DO any REAL work?"  
  
"That was REAL work, Alicia," said Nick.   
  
"Yes but did you help set up camp? Did you help set up the shelter?"  
  
"Uh....I was too tired."  
  
"I swear Nick, you are completely useless. When I heard you were a law school student, I assumed you'd be somewhat responsible!"  
  
"Hey, would you two quit it?!" snapped Elizabeth. "We're a tribe, remember?" She carred a pot full of cooked rice for their breakfast. "Now let's have something to eat if we're going to win a reward challenge today."  
  
"Better yet, I got another pig!" yelled Michael with delight, holding freshly cooked pork chops. "There's more in the back," he said.  
  
"NOT ANOTHER PIG!" screamed Kimmi, the vegetarian of the Kucha tribe. "What did that little animal do to you?"  
  
"Hey Kimmi," said Michael. "You're not going to survive if you don't eat meat. Vegetarians like you wouldn't survive out here."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Michael," said Kimmi, helping herself to some rice.  
  
Suddenly, a strange figure dropped out of the sky and into the river.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Rodger.  
  
"I don't know," said Jeff. "It was weird though, falling out of the sky like that."  
  
Link suddenly arose from the river he fell in and wrung out his tunic. "Oh great," he said to himself. "Where in the heck am I?"  
  
He got out of the river and went up to the camp to ask for directions.   
  
"He's approaching us," said Elizabeth. "But wait...HE'S GOT WEAPONS! HE'S GONNA ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Shut up, Elizabeth," said Jeff. "Maybe he's friendly."  
  
"Hey, guys," said Link.  
  
"Wow, he speaks English," said Nick. "I thought he was gonna speak in some weird dialect."  
  
Link ignored Nick's comment and continued to speak. "I was dropped out of the sky. Um, where am I?"  
  
"For one thing, you're on TV," said Alicia. "And another thing, you're in the Australian outback."  
  
"Why am I on TV?" asked Link.   
  
"It's called REALITY TV, buddy," said Michael. "The show is called 'Survivor'."  
  
"Never heard of either of those things," said Link.  
  
"Oh, and another thing," said Alicia. "Explain to me how you dropped out of the sky and where exactly you came from."  
  
"I come from the land of Hyrule," said Link. "A place you have probably never heard before. And I got here by accidentally falling into a transport grotto and ending up here."  
  
"Okaaaaay," said Alicia.   
  
"This guy's a weirdo," said Nick.   
  
"Well, if you don't believe me, I'll prove...."   
  
"No, we believe you," said Alicia, interrupting him. "We just think it's strange. Oh, and do people from your land have names because you never gave us your name."  
  
"My name's Link."  
  
Elizabeth stood cowering behind Rodger, her teeth chattering. "Um, Link," said Elizabeth. "Please don't hurt us with your arrows and sword, okay? I'm too young to die."  
  
"Trust me, I come in peace," said Link.   
  
"Hey, I got an idea," said Nick. "He can help us with our challenges and stuff."  
  
"Yeah," said Michael. "Also, with that bow and your arrows, you can help me hunt for more pigs!"  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kimmi.  
  
"Yeah Link, you'll have to excuse Kimmi," said Michael. "She's a vegetarian. She doesn't want us hurting her little 'animal friends.'"  
  
"Michael, you are SUCH a barbaric jerk!" shouted Kimmi as she retreated back to their shelter.  
  
"Hey, thanks guys," said Link "But my clothes are a little wet from the river."  
  
"No problem," said Michael. "I've got an extra change of clothes. Just hang your clothes out to dry over there." He pointed to a makeshift laundry line tied to the shelter.   
  
Link then changed from his wet tunic and leggings into boxer shorts, black shorts, and a faded, white T-shirt. Nick lent him a pair of mud-stained Nikes to wear on his feet. "I usually have these in case I need them, but I'm okay going barefoot, so you can wear them for now," said Nick.  
  
"Won't you guys get tired of eating pork?" asked Link, with a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder and a bow in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but how else are ya gonna survive?" said Nick.  
  
"QUIET!" hissed Michael quietly. There, in the bushes, was a pig.   
  
"Let me handle this," whispered Link as he put an arrow into his bow and took aim. He shot the arrow straight into the pig. The pig died instantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" said Nick. "Link, you da' MAN!" Nick and Michael both gave Link high fives.  
  
"Oh, and a little something for Kimmi," said Link as he shot a piece of fruit out of a tree. The three of them came back to camp witih another pig and a piece of fruit.  
  
"I HATE YOU GUYS!" screamed Kimmi! "Hunting defenseless animals for your consumption!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Kimmi," said Nick. "Besides, Link brought you a piece of fruit to eat."  
  
"Here you go," said Link. "Since you don't like eating animals, I brought you some fruit to eat." He handed her the fruit.  
  
"Oh, thank you," said Kimmi, taking the fruit from Link. "I am like, so starved! For a minute there, I was afraid I was going to have to eat that poor, little piggy!" As Link went to clean his arrows, Kimmi stared at him lovingly. "He's such a sweetheart," she thought. "So caring, so considerate.....I wonder if he has a girlfriend."  
  
  
After they had their lunch, the Kucha tribe was ready for their next reward challenge. They all approached Jeff and their opponent, the Okagor tribe.  
  
"Well, I see Kucha has a new member in their tribe," said the host, Jeff Probst.  
  
"Yeah," said Nick. "His name is Link and HE'S COOL!"  
  
"Cool, huh?" said Colby from the Okagor tribe. "I can whip his butt any day of the week!"  
  
"Hey, don't say that to him!" yelled Kimmi, putting her arm lovingly around Link's shoulders. "He can whip YOUR butt any day of the week and still have the strength to do the same to the rest of your tribal members."  
  
"Uh, Kimmi? Would you please not do that?" asked Link.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize we were in public," said Kimmi flirtaciously.  
  
"Well, anyway," said Jeff. "The reward you will be playing for will be ten gallons of fresh, drinking water. Now your reward challenge will be to climb two trees in the distance." He pointed to two trees standing some yards away. "And pick the fruit in the tree. But, one person AT A TIME must climb the tree and pick ONE FRUIT at a time. They may choose to carry it down with them down the tree or toss it down. The tribe that has picked the most fruit in 5 minutes wins. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOO!   
  
Both tribes furiously climbed the trees to pick the fruit. Okagor was ahead by 5 pieces of fruit. Kucha had no pieces of fruit since Kimmi was having a great deal of trouble trying to climb the tree.  
  
"I can't do it!" yelled Kimmi. While she struggled to get up the tree, Okagor kept picking more fruit from their tree.  
  
"Yes you can!" screamed her tribe as they kept yelling, "GO KIMMI!"  
  
"Let me handle this," said Link stepping in. He took aim and shot down ALL the fruit in the tree just as the 5 minutes were up.  
  
"Let's see," said Jeff. "Okagor has 8 pieces of fruit.....and Kucha has.....all 10 pieces of fruit! Kucha wins!" Michael and Jeff picked up the 10 gallon jug of water and beat it with their hands in victory.  
  
"WHAT?!" snapped Colby. "That wuss with the Spock ears beat us!"  
  
"You da' MAN!" shouted Nick, as he high-fived Link.  
  
"My hero," said Kimmi as she hugged Link.  
  
"Um, thank you Kimmi," said Link.  
  
  
The next few days, Link was relaxing in the river. Nick had lent Link a clean pair of his bathing trunks and he was soaking up the sunshine. Kimmi then approached him, wearing an extremely skimpy bathing suit (an insult to us fat gals everywhere) and sat next to him.  
  
"Oh, hi Kimmi," said Link. Then he noticed her bathing suit. "Um, uh....can I help you?"  
  
"No," said Kimmi flirtaciously. "I just wanted to sit next to you. I would hang out with Nick but he and Michael are going bird hunting and I don't like to watch little birds get killed for human consumption. I don't like anything being killed for human consumption for that matter." She put her hands on Link's shoulders and started to give him a massage but Link pulled away.  
  
"What? You don't want a massage?"  
  
"Um, no," said Link. He knew that Kimmi was hitting on him big time but he didn't have the courage to tell her he was married.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you later, Kimmi?" asked Link. "Suddenly, that mystery fruit I ate seemed to have gotten to me." He raced toward some nearby bushes.  
  
"Oh great," said Link, hiding in the bushes. "How am I going to tell her that I'm married and I'm not interested in her? I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
  
Back at the camp....  
  
"Kimmi," said Alicia. "Maybe he's got a girlfriend."  
  
"He looks too shy to have a girlfriend, Alicia," replied Kimmi.  
  
"Then maybe he is shy."  
  
"Or maybe....maybe he's playing hard to get!" said Kimmi.  
  
"I don't think shy guys play hard to get," said Alicia.   
  
"Maybe I was being too pushy," said Kimmi. "I need to lighten up a little bit."  
  
  
  
Later on that day, as the tribe made their way toward the spot for their immunity challenge, Kimmi walked next to Link.  
  
"Hi Link," said Kimmi.   
  
"Um, hi Kimmi," said Link, rather annoyed by Kimmi's presence.  
  
"I'm sorry was a little too pushy this afternoon," said Kimmi.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Good," said Kimmi. "I don't want you to think I'm some hormonal freak or anything."  
  
Link said nothing but his eyes were wide the rest of the time they were hiking.  
  
  
When they got to their designated spot, Jeff was there to give the instructions.   
  
"Okay guys, listen up," he said. "Both tribes will get into one of these rafts. You must raft down the river to the finish line and YOU must not lose anyone in your tribe along the way. The first tribe that has lost the least number of tribal members that gets to the finish line first gets immunity. The losing tribe will go to Tribal Council. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOO!"  
  
Both teams board their designated rafts and both were tossed and turned while rafting on the river. Okagor was pulling far ahead of Kucha. To make matters worse, while hitting a bump in the river, Kimmi fell out of the raft.  
  
"Help me!" she screamed as she clung to the edge of the raft. "I can't get back in!"  
  
As the raft continued to go over numerous bumps, Kimmi was losing her grip. Link crawled over to the side of the raft where Kimmi was holding on for dear life and pulled her back in. At this time, Okagor was less than 10 yards from the finish line.  
  
"You can thank me later, Kimmi," said Link. "But we need to get to the finish line."  
  
"It's impossible Link," said Rodger. "We're WAAAAY behind."  
  
"Yeah, like, way behind," said Jeff.  
  
"No problem," said Link as he whipped out his hookshot, aimed it at the wood stump at the finish line (where the immunity idol was sitting), and shot the hookshot. Less than a blink of an eye, they crossed the finish line and grabbed the immunity idol.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Link changed back into his normal clothes (everyone else was asleep), left a note for the Kucha tribe, along with some potions (and instructions on how to use them), and put his ocarina to his lips to send him back to Hyrule. Before he could play a single note, Kimmi woke up and ran to him.  
  
"You're leaving!" Kimmi cried. "But we didn't get to say good....."  
  
"Kimmi," said Link, interrupting her. "There's something I must tell you. I realize that you have taken a good liking to me. For the past few days, I didn't have the guts to tell you but I need to tell you now."  
  
"What?" gasped Kimmi.  
  
"I can't be with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....because." Link swallowed hard. "Because I'm happily married."  
  
Kimmi didn't say anything.  
  
"If you hate me, I understand," said Link.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, Link," said Kimmi. "If you were married, you should've told me. I would've understood."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Because now I feel guilty for hitting on a married guy."  
  
"It's okay. It's my fault for not telling you."  
  
"Would you forgive me for hitting on you and stuff?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But why are you leaving? Kucha needs you!"  
  
"You don't need me," said Link. "I need to go home to my wife and kids." He pulled out his wallet and showed Kimmi pictures of his family.  
  
"Your kids are sooooo cute!" said Kimmi.  
  
"That's a picture of Link II at his first birthday party and that's a picture of Cordelia taking her first step," said Link.  
  
"Well, you'd better be going. Your family might be worried sick," said Kimmi.  
  
"Well before I go, there are some potions by the campsite over there," said Link as he pointed toward several bottles of potions on top of a wooden crate. "There are instructions on how to use them. Use them in the reward and immunity challenges and you guys will do fine."  
  
"Oh COOL!" said Kimmi. "Well, thank you for helping us."  
  
"You're welcome. I left a note by the bottles of potions for the rest of the tribe."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Maybe, but don't forget me, okay?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
After an exchange of good-byes and hugs, Link played a few notes on his ocarina and disappeared. He was transported back to where he was before....standing by the secret grotto next to his horse, Epona.   
  
"Let's go home Epona," said Link. "I have a lot on my mind right now. I just can't believe that all the stuff I did was broadcasted on television."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
